Share a Coke With
by FatBoyTorres
Summary: Arizona and Sofia move to New York to be with Callie, my take on what happens next. Short, one shot. Enjoy.


**Share a Coke With…**

 ** _My take on what happens when Arizona moves to New York with Sofia._**

It had been a year since Arizona and Sofia moved to New York to be with Callie. The first few months were, awkward at best; Arizona not sure how to act around her ex-wife but doing her best to remain normal and work with the Latina to work on a parenting plan for their daughter while she was living in a hotel. About three months after moving to New York, Callie and Arizona began dating again.

About nine months into their new found relationship, Arizona moved out of the hotel and into Callie's apartment; Sofia couldn't have been happier about the situation. The family was currently looking for a bigger apartment, Callie only had a small two bedroom which would have been big enough but Arizona wanted something bigger, something with 'room to grow' as the blonde had put it.

"Arizona," Callie called out as she walked into her apartment, "There's a package here for you."

Arizona came rushing into the living room and grabbed the box from her girlfriend, "Yeah, thanks. I'll take that."

"What is it?"

"Birthday present," Arizona answered nonchalantly.

"For who? Mine isn't for another three months, Sofia's just passed, and you still hate yours."

Arizona eyed her girlfriend, "It's for you. I had to get it early, limited time thing. Now, out so I can open it."

A month and a half later, Arizona put her plan into motion. Callie had a pretty set routine for her days off, she got one a week and on that one day, she would partake in some of her favorite things. Today was no different, Callie sat on the couch after dropping Sofia off at school and flipped to the local station that played the trashy talk shows that she loved so much. And because Arizona knew the brunette, she walked into the living room holding a bottle of Coke and a bag of sunflower seeds.

"Calliope, here," Arizona handed the bottle and bag to her girlfriend. "I remember your day off routine."

Callie excitedly leaned forward to grab the items from the blonde, "Oh, my God, thank you! I meant to hit the corner store on my way home from bringing Sof to school but I forgot. You're the best!"

"Check out the bottle," Arizona smiled as her girlfriend eyed her with curiosity. "Humor me, woman."

Callie laughed at her girlfriend before turning the bottle to read it, "Hey! How'd you get a bottle with my name on it?"

"The Coke website lets you order custom bottles. You can get individual ones or a six pack and I know Coke is your guilty pleasure." Arizona smiled as she grabbed the rest of the case to show the Latina, "I got ones with all of our names, first and middle name for each of us."

"Arizona, that's so cool! Is that my birthday present?"

"No, your birthday isn't for another month and a half. These were 'just because' things. I wanna save the bottles, though, so don't trash them." Arizona climbed onto the couch and sat next to her girlfriend, "So what are we watching?"

"Jerry Springer," Callie smiled as she settled in next to the blonde.

The next week, Arizona had to work on Callie's day off but she left a bottle of soda and a bag of sunflower seeds for Callie with a note.

 _Calliope,_

 _I hope you have a great day off. Herman needed me to go over some stuff for the budget for the center. I'll pick up Sofia._

 _Love Always,_

 _Arizona_

 _P.S._

 _Sof said she wanted Chinese tonight so don't cook._

Callie smiled at the note before reaching for the bag of seeds and the soda bottle.

"What does this bottle say?" Callie spoke out loud as she spun the bottle in her hand, "Will? She gets personalized bottles and gets me one that says Will? She's a strange one."

Callie didn't put anymore thought into it as she went about her day off routine. She spent her morning watching trashy talk shows, eating sunflower seeds, and drinking her Coke. The afternoon, she spent cleaning the apartment and packing useless stuff to make their coming move easier.

By her day off the next week, Callie had totally forgotten about the special ordered bottles Arizona got her, just grabbing the closest one from the fridge and making her way to the couch. When the bottle was empty and her shows were over, the brunette placed the bottle next to the others on the kitchen counter not noticing that the three bottles were beginning to spell out a message.

This went on for the next three weeks went on pretty much the same way; one of the women dropping Sofia at school during the week, the women working, and occasionally getting to spend a day off together, and searching for a new house. As luck would have it, the couple found and moved into a new home just two weeks before Callie's birthday.

The night of Callie's birthday, the Robbins-Torres family was officially moved into their new home and Sofia helped her blonde mother prepare dinner for the brunette.

"How do you like the new house, Mija?" Callie asked as dinner was plated and placed on the table.

"I love it! My room is the best, and the big window in my room is my favorite." Sofia beamed.

Arizona smiled as she sat next to her girlfriend, planting a soda bottle in front of the brunette, "I'm glad you like your room, baby. It's a great house."

"Alright," Callie spoke to the blonde, "I gotta know. You made these soda bottles for me, special, and this one says again. What is that supposed to even mean? Again, what?"

"Can we tell her, Mommy?" Sofia pleaded.

Arizona nodded her head toward a kitchen cabinet before Sofia ran for the kitchen. The small brunette grabbed five empty Coke bottles and proceeded to place them on the table in front of her mother.

"Read em, Momma!"

Callie eyed her girlfriend and daughter before turning her eyes to the bottles, "Calliope. Will. You. Marry. Me. Again."

There was a long silence, Sofia bouncing in the spot next to Callie's seat, Arizona stood from her seat and slowly lowered to one knee, "Well, what do you say, Calliope? Will you marry me, again?"

"Are you serious?" Callie asked, bewilderment written across her features.

"Answer her, Momma!" Sofia screeched.

Callie grabbed the blonde by the face, pulling her into an earth shattering kiss, "Of course I'll marry you again!"

"We're a family, again. We're a family, again!" Sofia chanted as she clapped and hopped around the table before stopping abruptly, "Can I have a baby sister, too?!"


End file.
